Complicated
by Goggle Boy Obsessed
Summary: This story is about several couples; Daikari, Taiora, Mimato, and then there are surprise couples. Well, Kari is keeping secrets from Davis. Has past parts in it...Daimi...ect.*Has some twists and turns* ~3 ch. up~
1. The growing feeling, ice cream, and Yama...

****

a/n- as usual I don't OWN anything and this should go in the disclaimer, but I am lAzY so ShUt Up! This song is by Avril Lavigne...called Complicated. The couplings are: Daikari* Taiora~ Mimato! ?---? 

* Davis+Kari

~ Tai+Sora

! Mimi+Matt

? Surprise Couples?

WaRnInG: this may contain couples that are not suitable for your liking, don't blame me for the surprise couples if you don't like them...

This story also has a few original characters...Shelley *me* Jocelyn *my friend* Marie *My sis* this also has a few characters from season 3... Kazu, and Henry...

And yet I forgot to mention the following: Joe, Izzy, Goth TK, Yolie, Ken and (the not so small) Cody.

Complicated 

Chapter one: The growing feeling, ice cream, and Yama-chan.

"Hey Kari, guess what! I GOT A JOB!" Davis said excitedly.

"What is it?" She inquired looking at him...smiling.

"I'm a model!" He said as he put his hands behind his head.

"So your gonna be a model and...fake YOUR REAL SELF?" She asked raising her voice.

"It's NOT like I am a striper..."

"WELL, HOW COME YOUR ALWAYS THE ONE WITH THE COOL JOBS? ONCE I'D LIKE ONE TOO..."

"Hikari...we've been through this before...just settle down...quit yelling..." He said soothingly, "Listen...now that your...well...getting sick all the time, I just wanna be able to pay for the hospital bills...hey, did you ever find out was wrong with you?"

"Dai-kun...they are still running tests...they don't know yet..." She lied, not wanting him to know what was growing inside of her...consuming her very soul.

__

Chill out what ya yellin' for   
Lay back it's all been done before   
And if you could only let it be   
you will see 

"Let's get some ice cream...maybe that'll take our minds of the money trouble we are having...I got my paycheck today, every shoot that I do, the more money we make...I get paid for every shoot I do...right on the spot, that'll help..." He said grabbing his car keys, to the convertible that his father had bought him for his 20th birthday, which was three days away. Since his dad died a few days earlier, he got it before his birthday...

"Ok...hey let's invite the others, and tell them the news!" She said going to the door.

"But...Wait...what tests?" He said looking at his watch...

"We can drive to their houses...and tell them to meet us at the parlor...how's that?" She said ignoring his question and smiling.

"Sounds great...you always have good ideas!" He said opening the door to his silver corvette, forgetting all about the question he had asked earlier. 

They drove for a while, and finally, got to Tai's house. Kari jumped out of the car, and walked up to the door...

*Knock Knock Knock*

Tai opened the door, "Hi sis, wat's up?"

She looked at him, holding back the laughter that she was holding in, and then asked, "Hey, would you and Sor-"

Tai cut her off, "She's not here, she's in America...with Mimi, wait, I FORGOT TO PICK THEM UP FROM THE AIRPORT!" He yelled, running over to Davis, "Can I have a ride to the airport?"

He gave him a strange look, then said, "You know, you should really get some clothes on, then I'll drive you..." 

Tai looked down, noticing he only had on his boxers... "You know, that might help...right?"

Daisuke looked at him, then laughed, "You know, your sister saw your Twinkie?"

Tai contemplating then thought of what it could be...He looked down and saw his thing hanging out of his shorts, then quickly stuffed it back in and ran into his house to get changed.

Kari walked back to the car, laughing as she jumped in the car, "You told him I saw it didn't you?"

He laughed and smiled and said, "Of course...you don't wanna see it again to you?"

"No...but you do have to admi-"

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Taichi said as he jumped into the car, "Admit what?"

Kari turned bright red and didn't answer. Davis looked at Kari out of the corner of his eye and smiled, "Tai, she's just e- OW! Why did you have to punch me, I was just explaining the situation. Hey, Tai, did you hear that Kari has tests running on her?"

Tai was shocked, "Why?"

Kari glared at Davis then spoke in a gentle tone, "It's nothing, I've just been getting sick lately, that's all...they don't have the results back yet..."

Tai whispered in her ear, so Daisuke couldn't hear, "Kari, don't be afraid to tell the truth, he loves you....you guys are Engaged...you are supposed to share everything...don't be scared...he loves you, and you love him, don't you?" He asked seriously.

She replied by shaking her head up and down, meaning yes. 

He then said, in a whispered tone, "Then what's the problem?"

Before she could answer, they were at the airport. Tai jumped out and ran in to get them. Davis looked at Kari, then asked, "So what were you guys talking about?"

Kari didn't answer, looking at the door, "I need to think about things...I'll get a cab..." she started to get out.

Davis grabbed her arm, "Please Kari, stay with me, I don't mean to be rude, but, I'm just worried about you!"

Kari's eyes filled with tears, she turned toward Davis and put her head on his chest, and through a mouthful of shirt, she said, "I'm so sorry...please forgive me....."

"Forgive you for what?" He asked.

Kari didn't say anything, she just kept her head on his chest and cried. All he did was put on her favorite music, and stroked her hair. He heard yelling and then made Kari sit up and away from him, and took off his t-shirt, so they didn't notice the wet spot on his shirt. He also changed the station, from soft pop to hard rock.

__

  
I like you the way you are   
When we're driving in your car 

and your talkin' to me one on one but you've become   
Somebody else round everyone else   
Watchin' your back like you cant relax   
trying to be cool you look like a fool to me 

Tai ran out of the airport door, screaming, followed by two girls, one with short hair, that was platinum blond on bottom and cherry red on top, and the other with her hair shoulder length and the ends flipped out. Her light brown shimmered in the light as she ran after Tai. He jumped into the corvette and smiled a weak smile, "Here they are, as you can tell, the one with the short hair is Mimi...Matt'll be glad to hear that she's gonna move to Japan and live here, but for now...she has to stay with us..."

Mimi looked around for Tai, she spoke to Sora for a few minutes, "Does Tai even have a car?"

"No..." Sora said as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey look, there's DAVIS!!!!!" Mimi ran to Davis the best she could, with out falling over, because of her platforms. Her short jean shorts rid up as she ran. 

Davis looked at her from his car, "HEY MIMS!" 

She thought as she started to walk, "He called me mims..."

She hopped in the car, Davis said a cheerful, "Hello"

He looked at Kari and saw her roll her eyes. Sora got in the car, and then they drove off at high speeds, "How's this?" He asked.

Mimi ran her fingers through Davis' hair, smiled and whispered in his ear, "Hey, it's perfect."  


He smiled, and shortly they had arrived at Matt's house, Mimi squealed and said, "Yama-chan!"

Davis honked his horn, but to his surprise, Matt came out, giving a girl some money, she looked about 18, she had short dark brown hair, that was died platinum blond, you could tell because it was starting to grow out...

Mimi looked at the scene her eyes big 

**__**

To be Continued...


	2. Pregnancy, past rememberences, sorrow, t...

****

a/n- What happened last time was Kari was keeping secrets from Davis, but he doesn't know it, Davis is acting different, Tai forgot to pick up Mimi and Sora, Mimi is mad at Matt...and that's about it....

* Davis+Kari

~ Tai+Sora

! Mimi+Matt

? Surprise Couples?

__

WaRnInG: this may contain couples that are not suitable for your liking, don't blame me for the surprise couples if you don't like them...ALSO BE AWARE OF SOMETHING 'Different' IN THIS CHAPTER!

Complicated

Chapter two: Pregnancy, past remembrances, sorrow, the truth, and searching!

Matt looked over at the car, "Huh?" 

The girl hurried down the stairs and walked down the road. Mimi looked the other way, tears in her eyes, Davis drove off, in a hurry. Matt looked at the car, the licence plate read: HOT STUD. He thought to himself, "Who's car was that?"

Davis pulled his car over and then Mimi got out, Davis ran after her, "MIMI!"

Mimi got to an alley way and sat down, Davis sat next to her, "Mimi, what's wrong, he didn't know that you were coming back did he?" 

"It doesn't matter, he said that he'd never...." Davis put his finger to her mouth, do stop her from speaking, "Listen. You don't know what it was about...maybe she was fixing something..."

"Yeah, fixing his..."

"I know...but...let's just go t-" Davis looked at his car, noticing it wasn't there anymore, "Shit. They stole my car, let's go to Yama's house and see what happened."

"Ok..." Mimi hugged him and then got up, "Will you hold me?"

"Sure." He said as he put his arms around Mimi and they started to walk to Matt's house, which was only about ten minutes away. They finally got to his house, Davis knocked on the door, Matt opened it up and to his surprise he said, "Davis?"

"Yeah, it's me, and this is Mimi, she came to see you, but when she saw you with that other girl...she got out of my car, which was that silver corvette, and cried..."

"How could you Matt?" She asked, tears in her eyes...

"How could I what?" he said, his eye twitching.

"How could you with that girl?"

"Oh her. Listen, she was doing me a favor."

"Yeah, a sex favor!"

By now, Davis was in Matt's fridge and got a Mt. Dew and a bag of chips. He sat down and looked at Mimi, "I doubt that."

Matt smiled and looked at Mimi, and said seriously, "She wanted an autograph and plus she's my maid...she cleans up for me. That's why I gave her the money..."

"Oh." she said as she put her index finger to her mouth.

"Hey, so are we cool?" 

"Yeah"

"Goo-"

*Knock knock knock*

"Hi Tai...oh really? So that's why. You have the car? Now? ok, get in it and we'll be out...ok?" Mimi said as she turned around, "MATT! DAVIS! KARI in hospital....NOW!"

Davis zipped past her, jumped in the car, and started it up with in thirty seconds. Matt and Mimi hopped in and asked, "Where's Sora?"

Tai replied, "She's with Kari..."

As they sped down the road, the wind whipped hair into Mimi's eyes, "Can we slow down a bit?"

Davis ignored her and went faster. Sirens we heard from behind them as they turned a corner. Davis slowed down and waited for the police man. The officer got out of the car and walked up to Davis, "Hello Mr...."

"Uh. It's Miss. Sir, Are you aware that you were going 75 in a 35 mph zone?"

"Yes mam" 

"Oh...and why were you?"

"See, this girl is sick and she needs hospital help as soon as possible..."

"I unders-"

"Yolie?"

"Davis?"

"Yolie?" Mimi asked...

"You are?"

"Mimi...remember?"

"OH MY GOD! Oh, I better let you guys go...hurry I don't wanna see you sick."

"Bye!" Davis said as he sped down the road to the hospital, quickly parked and ran into the hospital.

He got to the front desk, "Mam, I'm here to see Hikari Yagami."

"Hikari Yagami?" she said looking through the computer, "She's not here...you must be at the wrong hospital...

"Damn!" he swore and ran out of the hospital and thought to himself, "I have to find her...I'd die if anything happened to her..." 

He got in the car and went to the next nearest hospital. He parked and went inside. "Is Hikari Yagami here?"

The front desk person replied, "Nope."

He got back in his car and went to the next hospital. But she wasn't there either...or the next place or the one after that. By now he was in an emotional breakdown. He let Tai get some gas as he went into the gas' restroom. He sat on the toilet and cried. He didn't know where she was, the other's didn't know where she was, Sora had driven there and Tai was asleep and the car was in the middle of nowhere when he woke up...because his car was out of gas and Sora must have left with Kari...Davis was desperate...he tried to think of where she could be, but had no clue...he cried til someone knocked on the door, it was Mimi. He let her in and she comforted him, just as he had comforted her. 

"Dai-kun, listen. I know what you are going through. Just let me help you...I know what will help you, here let me give you a massage...that might help..." She said as she started to massage his neck.

"Don't...I know what'll happen...we'll get all hot and then we'll do something we'll regret, you can do that to Matt, but please...I love Kari...almost as much as I love you...but...me and Kari are engaged. I know you feel the same and it was fun when we were together for a little while...I know how you can seduce people...heck you did that with me. That's how we got Johnny...our son...but he died....I was sad...I almost never got over it...even when I think about him, I still am hurt...he died because of a rare illness...I just couldn't bare to loose another child that we would make...sorry, but as I said before, and I'll say it again...we are through." 

He stormed out of the restroom, not turning back to see her cry, she just held her stomach...she was not going to tell him...no...Matt would get mad...maybe it was Matt's....she only had another month or so then she would show...til they all would find out...

Mimi thought to herself, "Why does he do this to me? I don't understand, at first he flirts, then he comforts and seems like a nice guy, then he gets angry. He's acting like so many different people...he's at an all time low...he should see that it hurts me and everyone else around him....he's so frustrating sometimes...how can Kari put up with him?"

Tell me   
Why you have to go and make things so complicated   
I see the way your acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated   
Life's like this you   
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'  
no no no   


Davis thought about how him and Mimi first started to date...

~**FLASH BACK**~

In New York, Davis sat at a table at the food bar in one of the colleges. A girl with long platinum blonde hair sat at his table, bringing a chicken salad, a cheese burger, and a bottled water. She was to involved in her interior designing book to notice him checking her out. She glanced up and smiled, "Hi...you seem familiar...do I know you?"

"I was just to ask the same thing...sorry, my name is Dai-"

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah...Mimi?!"

Her smile widened, "I never told you, but in high school, I had a major crush on you..."

"Oh? Really? I guess that I did too...even though you were in 12th and I was in 10th..."

She scooted closer and then crossed her legs, "Yeah, I guess I just can't resist younger men...Wanna come to my place tonight...around eight?"

"I have to study..."

"Study what?"

"English, I have a big test on it in three days..."

"Oh...so your the new kid that...I saw you a few times in there, with your freshly died blonde hair, I didn't notice you...I'll help you study."

Davis looked at her, "Ok..."

~8 pm, Mimi's apartment~

*Knock knock knock*

Mimi opened the door, in a mini skirt, and a tube top, "Come in..."

Davis walked in and sat down on the couch, he put his books on the table..."Let's get started..." he added, "I hope my back stops hurting...by the time for the test."

"You have a back ache? Here, let me...massage it..." She said, starting to massage his back, but eventually she went lower...

"GOSH! What are you doing?"

"Helping your problem...is that ok?"

"NO! HELL NO!" He got up and went to the fridge...got something to eat and then sat back down..."I came here to study...not do that..."

"I was helping you...relax."

"I don't care...uh...maybe I do, but school..."

"Oh come on...please...I love you."

"..."

Later that night, around ten, Davis went home, they didn't even spend one bit studying...

~Seven months later~

An unexpected knock was heard at Davis's apartment. He opened the door, "Mimi? What's up with the long dress? You are normally wearing short and tight stuff...this is loose and baggy. I haven't heard, or seen you since that night we studied...I guess I changed classes and stuff...you co-"

"Davis...I'm pregnant...in three months we are gonna have a son..."

"..." Davis mouth was open and then walked into the his bedroom, he came out...carrying a box, "Mimi...we have to make things right...will you marry me?"

She looked at him, "Of coarse!"

After six months they never got married, Johnny had died and Davis moved back to Japan, and started to date Kari...

__

You come over unannounced   
dressed up like your somethin' else   
where you are and where it's at you see

~**END OF FLASH BACK**~

They all had to go to work the next morning, except Mimi, she stayed at Davis' house and made herself at home, as she watched the TV, the phone rang, "Hello?"

"Mimi. It's Sora. Where are you?"

"Davis' house, everyone else is at work..."

"Kari's wondering where you guys are, what should I tell her?"

Mimi told her the whole story...Then Sora told them where Kari was. Mimi called Davis and he picked up the others from work, and then all of them went to the hospital...

**__**

To be Continued...


	3. Shocking news, her secret, sadness, desi...

****

A/n- Last time on Complicated: Mimi was mad at Matt because she saw a girl exit his apartment. She was so mad she took off and Daisuke ran after her. He comforted her and told her that it was going to be ok, but then he noticed his car got stolen. So they went to Matt's house and he explained the part about the money and the girl being his maid. Then Tai was at the door and they found out Kari was in the hospital. Davis went to four hospitals, not finding her at all! Then they had to get gas and Davis cried, realizing he might not find Kari...ever. Mimi comforted him and then we found out she and Davis had a baby and were gonna get married. But then Johnny died and they didn't get married and he went back to Japan to date Kari. Sora called Mimi and told her where Kari was. Then Davis drove all of them to the hospital... *long Summary huh?*

Sorry guys about not putting up the ch sooner, but my computer sucks....and the internet doesn't work...yet... _;;

* Davis+Kari*

~ Tai+Sora~

¡Mimi+Matt!

¿Surprise Couples?

__

WaRnInG: this may contain couples that are not suitable for your liking, don't blame me for the surprise couples if you don't like them...**May contain Yaio** 

Complicated 

****

Chapter three: Shocking news, her secret, sadness, desire and the end.

They finally arrived at the hospital, Daisuke went to the front desk and noticed Iori at the front desk, only it didn't look like him...he had shoulder length brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail.

"Excuse me miss..."

"...I'm a guy...my name's Iori...and I'm nurse...yes, I am a male nurse...blah.....blah....blah."

"Cody?" Davis' mouth hung open...

"Davis...your...hair...it's blonde...and non fro-ish...oh my god!"

"Is Hikari here?"

"Yeah, Joe's her doctor; he'll be with you in a minute..."

"Joe?!" 

Daisuke said shocked then took a seat.

A few minutes later a man with a shaved head came out.

"Joe, is she gonna be ok?"

"Davis, I'm afraid..." He started, "...I'm afraid that she's gonna need some treatments...several treatments..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well...for one thing, she's gonna-"

"HI JOE!" 

Izzy said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I'm here to fix the computer...if that's ok with you..."

"Oh yeah...Davis, can you wait for a little bit?"

"Uh..."

"Good, ok, Izzy, this way, yeah...someone keeps hacking into these confidential records...can you make it so that they stop?"

The color from Izzy's face drained.

"Yeah..." He said dryly.

Joe looked towards Davis who was just standing there

"Ok good; I have to go talk to Daisuke..."

Joe walked over to Daisuke smiling. Daisuke just looked at him, worriedly

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"...You can go see her now...follow me..."

Joe said not answering his question

"Room 238..."

Daisuke ran in the room and smiled as he saw Kari, lying there with IVs stuck in her arms "Hi...honey..."

"Don't 'hi honey' me" 

She snapped angrily

"You're late. You were supposed to be here hours ago..."

"Listen, it's your damn brother's fault...he didn't know where the hell you were...and don't start with me, do you know how fuckin' worried I was about you..."

Kari's mouth dropped

"I-I-I'm sorry Davis...I didn't know...come here I have something to tell you..."

Davis sat at her side

"ok...what?"

Her smile grew 

"I'm...we're going to have a baby...they...we are going to have twins...

Davis got up and jumped up and down, he ran out of the room and into the waiting room

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE TWINS!"

Mimi, Matt, Tai, and Sora looked at Davis and ran over to him. Mimi looked at him... realizing that she lost Davis and would never get him back. She loved Matt...but he just didn't treat her like Davis did...on the outside she looked happy, but in her heart she knew that she'd never...be happy

"That's great Davis...are they male...female...what?"

Davis looked at her, then in the direction of Kari

"...I forgot to ask...hold on..."

He ran back into the room

"Boys...girls...both?"

Kari looked at him

"Both."

He ran back out of the room

"Both..." 

He struck a pose with his butt sticking out and his arms in the 'strong pose'.

Everyone laughed and his face turned bright red...

__

You're making me laugh out loud   
when you strike your pose   
Take off all your preppy clothes

You know your not fooling anyone 

When you become

Somebody else

round everyone else

"Daisuke...I hope you don't abandon Kari like you did me..."

Matt looked at Mimi puzzled

"What are you talking about?"

Mimi looked at Matt and knew she made a big mistake

"Uh...oh...well you see it's in the past...before...I started to date you..."

Daisuke looked at Mimi

"When did you guys start to date?"

Matt looked at Daisuke

"Mim's junior year, then she moved back to New York...she was there for about four years...making her 21...but she's still there...so that makes it another year...making her 22."

"She never told you about Johnny did she? She never told you the wild things that we did...she never told you how she lost Johnny...she never told you that I had to leave her...she never told you that we were going to get married...all while being in America..."

"So...it's ok for YOU to date....but not ME?" 

Matt said...saying several words harshly

"YOU! Yelled at ME...for you thinking that I was with another girl...while being in AMERICA you slept with Daisuke, which got YOU pregnant...and then the KID dies...how old was he?"

"He...he was...almost three..." 

she said tears in her eyes.

"So for a few months you were faithful...then...Davis just happened to be there...and...he got you pregnant....you....why couldn't have been me? You know what...fuck YOU! I don't know why I even try...I don't know why I...I don't know why I stayed faithful...oh I remember...I was going to propose to you when you came to visit next...but now...I'm leaving and I don't want to see your BEAUTIFUL face EVER again...is that clear?" 

He stormed out of the hospital, calling for a taxi, she tried to go after him, but he had already got in the taxi and was pulling away, she stood there...crying...all because of Daisuke...

__

You're watching your back

like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Daisuke had gone back to where Kari was

"Honey, how far along are you?"

"Oh about...five months..."

"You've known for five months that you were pregnant?"

"No...about four..."

"...why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"...uh...I wanted it to be a secret..."

"Oh...I get it...you..."

"...there's something else..."

"What?"

"I...I'm....I'm going to..."

"Kari...you're results are back...sir, I'm going to ask you to leave..." 

Cody said checking the records from Kari's results.

"O.....k..." He said unsurely...

He left, just in time to see Iori taking the IV's out of Hikari. He looked unsurely at the now closed door and then walked into the waiting room where Mimi slugged him in the eye, leaving a giant black and blue circle

"What the hell was that for?"

"For breaking me and Matt up!"

"What?! It was your fuckin' fault!"

"...what? I never, it was all yours...listen I didn't tell him anything...you did..."  
"If I remember correctly... you are the one that said 'Daisuke...I hope you don't abandon Kari like you did me...'"

he said in a mocking tone.

"..." 

she knew that he was right... 

"...Listen...I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing...it doesn't even hurt!"

She lightly touched it and tears formed

"Doesn't hurt huh?"

He just glared at her 

"Hey...I wanna talk to Tai...if you'll excuse me..."

He walked over to Tai

"Can you believe it?"

"...I already knew..."

"WHAT?!"

"She told me...a while ago..."

"She told you...and not me...?" It hit him...she was telling lies... 

Mimi looked and saw that him and noticed he had a troubled expression

"See...I told you she isn't what she seems...are you sure it's your baby?"

What about TK? I've seen him hanging around her house..." Tai chimed in.

...oh...thanks guys...you're making me...nervous!"

Wanna know something?" Mimi asked

What?" 

the two handsome guys asked.

"...not you Taichi...Daisuke...can I talk to you in private?"

"...sure..."

They walked off to a different room

"Davis...you know how we had a funeral for Johnny when I was twenty?"

"Yeah..."

"And how it was a closed casket?"

"Yeah..."

"And how the doctors told us that he had died from a rare illness...and how I didn't believe them?"

"Yeah...what are you trying to say?"

"Well, the doctors stole him...and he's here...right now..."

"WHAT?!"

"...he's five now...he looks like you..." She said tears in her eyes, "He has your hair...your smile...your crazy sense of humor...I didn't want to tell you..."

"Why not?"

"...I knew that Kari...and you would be upset..."

"...can I see him?"

"You don't care what Kari might think?"

"I told her...why I came back to Japan..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..."

"...listen...his name's not Johnny anymore...I had it changed to...Steve...it fit him.."

"...can I see him?"

"...yeah...Kari should meet him too!"

"Steve...it's ok now..."

A little boy came out with maroon hair and a big smile on his face, that looked like Davis', ran up to him

"Daddy!"

He hugged him tightly around the knees, for him being all he could reach

"Hey Steve..."

"...I'm almost six...in five months!"

"You're gonna have a little brother and sister in four months..."

I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"Yeah...but...your mom isn't gonna give birth to them..."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see, I'm not married to your mother, and I'm married to another lady..."

"...why?"

"Because...it's hard to explain..."

"Oh..."

"Wanna meet her?"

"Sure!"

__

Why do you have to 

make things so complicated

I see the way you're acting like 

Your somebody else gets me frustrated 

As they walked into the girl's room they noticed a boy standing there, he had blonde hair and looked very pale 

"...who are you?"

The boy looked up and they looked at his red eyes that seemed to glow

"My name is Takeru...and I'm gothic...most people are afraid of me...who's the boy...and who are you two?"

"Me named Steve!"

"...I'm Mimi...TK...remember me?"

"Yeah...I remember you...but you have red hair...and it's short.."

"You're Gothic!"

"Guys...stop it, I'm Daisuke...nice to meet you."

"You don't remember me do you?"

"...no...should I?"

"..."

"Hey who's this cute little fella?"

Kari said referring to Steve.

"Me Steve...Daddy is that man!"

"..." 

Kari looked at Davis with a confused look

"...Who's your mother?"

"...she's over there..."

"Mimi? Davis?! What?"

"...uh heh..." 

Davis blushed, knowing of what was ahead.

"I thought you said he was dead..."

"Mimi just told me..."

"...well...he does look a lot like you..."

"What's Takeru doing here?"

"...See...that's the thing..."

Mimi smiled softly to herself and thought:

'Now he's bound to be mine...TK...could be the father...heh heh heh..."

"Don't tell me...that...he's..."

Davis got an angry look in his eyes... Kari gave a concerned look

"Listen..."

"...no...I'm leaving...I have to think of...I just have to think..."

With that he grabbed Steve's hand and left, leaving Mimi to follow after them

"Daisuke...wait..."

"No, you don't understand...have you ever had that feeling like you're world is falling apart? And you can't control what you do? And you don't know what to do? Finding out that one of your worst enemy's did something that you can't control cause you think that your friend is...but you find out that they...and you just can't stop seeing the image of them...and..."

Mimi looked at Daisuke

"It'll be ok...just deal with what you get...what ever happens...you know that it'll be ok, as long as we're here...to help you!"

Davis looked at Steve

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Yeah!"

"Get in the car...and...then wait for us while you buckle up..."

"Ok!"

He ran to the car and waited a while...

"Mimi...thanks...I can't believe that I'd stop..."

"...me neither...it's like...you want something so bad...but you know that...."

"Please don't fake it...please tell me that you'll always be my friend..."

"...I promise...we better go before he does something stupid like you used to!"

"Heh..."

__

life's like this you fall and you crawl and you 

break and you take what you get 

and you turn it into honesty 

promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin' 

...no no no

They both got into the car

"Does this mean that we can actually be a family again?"

"Is that what you want? Do you actually think we can?"

"Sure Daddy..."

"...well...if it's true...then...maybe."

"...can we have some music on?"  
Mimi asked turning it on anyways.

"...where are we going?"

"...I don't know...want some ice cream?"

"YEAH!"

Steve smiled broadly like Daisuke always does

"Mommy..."

"Yes honey?"

"...what time is it?"

"oh my god! it's already five..."

"What?!"

Davis said, astonished

"Yeah..."

"Well...let's eat supper...how about a restaurant...uh...that one looks good!"

"That's Matt's favorite one...too...maybe he's there!"

They walked in and noticed Ken...and Matt...

"Hey Ken, who's that with you?"

The girl looked sort of like Kari, but...had green eyes that sparkled like the diamonds around her neck, and her smile wasn't as good, but it was close

"She looks like Kari..."

"Her name's Marie..." 

Ken smiled as he wrapped his arm around her

"Matt...I'm sorry..."

"Who's the kid?"

"...Steve...the kid we thought died..."

"..."

Matt looked at him and then at Davis

"There's an uncanny resemblance..."

"...There's something else...Matt...I'm...gonna..."

"I already know...it's not hard to tell...all the signs are there...I was thinking about it while I was here..."

"...but how?"  
"...Mimi, please...sit with us...so...Steve...how old are you?"

"...five...almost six..."

"I'll try and be a good father..."

"...what?"

"Your mother is..."

He got down on one knee 

"Mimi...I know that it's been rough and I haven't exactly been...thrilled with the idea with you and...but...knowing that another one is on the way...I can't say that I haven't stopped loving you...will you m-"

"YES!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and then looked at Steve

"...sit next to me...k?"

Davis looked around and noticed that everyone was happy, and he was the only one with a sad look on his face...he didn't say he was going, nor did anyone see...

"Where'd Davis go?"

Mimi asked quietly...

Driving down the street to the hospital he couldn't stop crying...the tears blurred his eyes and he hit another car...

The sirens of the ambulance we heard at the restaurant, Mimi ran down the street, hoping that it wasn't Daisuke, when she got the scene tears were in her eyes, the silver corvette that Daisuke was in was totaled, she walked over to one of the officers

"Excuse me officer...but what happened to the man in the silver car?"

"He's dead....I'm sorry"

Mimi had tears in her eyes, she sat down, crying...

"...no..."

Matt caught up with her, carrying Steve

"What's wrong?"

"...Davis...he's dead..."

"...WHAT?!"

"...Matt...we better tell Kari.."

"Hold on..."

"Ok..."

Matt walked over to the officer

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING? THE CAR DIDN'T EVEN BURN!"

"Calm down, when we got here, there was no body in sight...we only found one...look, why don't you and you're wife and you're guy's son..."

"He's not my son...he's the guy that drove that silver corvette..."

"Oh...sorry...why don't you guys go to the hospital, I was going there anyways..."

"Thanks sir..."

"You are welcome..."

__

Chill out what you yelling for

Lay back it's all been done before 

and if you could only let it be

You would see

****

As the officer drove the three to the hospital, Mimi couldn't stop crying. When they finally got there, Matt went to the front desk

"Cody, did Davis come in here?"

"No...why?"  
"...did anyone from a car accident?"

"Yeah...poor girl...too bad...she died...if only the other person...was at the speed limit...."

"...I see...I'm going to see Kari...k?"

"Sure..."

Mimi, Matt, and Steve went into Kari's room, to see her crying...

"What's wrong Kari?"

"...It's...nothing...really"

"...It's about Davis...Kari..."

"What? what happened to him?"

"He's dead...he was in a car crash...I'm sorry..."

"...can all of you leave?"

"Sure Kari..."

"...it's all my fault..."

Everyone left and Kari sat there...she put Davis's coat up to her nose, the scent of him made her hurt...she wanted to cry...she held her stomach, the part where the babies were...and softly cried.

****

to be continued

A/N: Davis's dead... _; or is he? Find out on the next chapter of Complicated...


	4. Finally SOME Relief, OH MY GOD!, and HOP...

****

A/n- Last time on Complicated: They finally arrived at the hospital and found out that Kari is gonna have twins. Matt got Mad at Mimi for cheating on him with Davis and that their kid was still alive and acted just like Davis. Davis got mad at Kari and went with Mimi and their son to get some food. They met Matt who proposed to Mimi, and she said yes. Davis _could_ be dead and Kari feels that it was all her fault. 

Guys, this is the end to the story, besides the epilogue...and maybe a prequel...but besides that this is the LAST chapter... oh, I had SO much fun writing this! *laughs uncontrollably* hahahahahahahahahahahaha! *cough* erm- heh I'm ok...REALLY!

** **

* Davis+Kari*

~ Tai+Sora~

¡Mimi+Matt!

¿Surprise Couples?

__

WaRnInG: this may contain couples that are not suitable for your liking, don't blame me for the surprise couples if you don't like them...**May contain Yaio** 

Complicated 

****

Chapter Four: Finally SOME Relief, OH MY GOD!, and HOPE...

The dark figure walked wearily down the street, blood dripping off his head. He thought to himself what a wonderful time it had been thinking about sleeping with him, he never doubted his love for him, and he knew what was real...their love...

"Takeru, you're leaving a blood trail!" A tall handsome guys said.

"...Ooh! You're HOT! With a Capital T!"

"Uh...I'm getting married in a few months...and I'm not...gay..."

"...So? One time would be fun!"

"Takeru!"

"...so what, I'm gay...I'm a gay gothic guy, just wanting some love..."

"You totaled my CAR!"

"Obviously, yes..."

"And...you're bleeding, let's get you to the hospital quick!"

"Wanna know why...I'm...gay?"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation..." The man sighed, "But go ahead..."

~**Flash Back**~

"Kari, you met another guy?"

  
"...yeah..."

"...It's now or never, do you want to have this baby with me or not?"

"You...said that I could have a month..."

"...That was before I knew you met some guy..."

"So, what are you saying, it's now or never?"

"Yeah..."

"Then...never."

"What?"

"...I'm not going to be miserable....I know how happy it makes you to see me miserable! And I'm not going to be miserable for you..."

"...just because I'm gay you're miserable?"

"...look, I loved you...and then when I found you..." 

"...get out, you don't live here anymore!"

"WHAT?!"  


"...I'm giving you two weeks...to get you're stuff out..."

~**End of Flashback**~

"...I loved you.."

"...why?"

"There's something about...those...that...oh..."

"...heh?"

"...You're eyes!"

Shifts eyes, "...ok, we are at the hospital.."

The handsome man put a hood over his head, so no one could see his face, he noticed Steve all alone, playing with some of those blocks that you find at hospitals...  


**In another room, not too far away**

"Hey, I'm gonna check on Steve...Kari...I hope you feel better soon..."

Kari heard Mimi's heals clicking down the hallway, "Sora...do you think he's ok?"

"...Kari, it's hard to tell...but, in my heart, I feel that he's still alive..."

In the corner she saw Tai, curled in a ball, crying, "Tai...stop acting like a girl!"  


"B- he....he...he...was my.....BEST...Lil dude!"

The two girls rolled their eyes as they heard shouting coming from the waiting room, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Mimi shouted.

Sora and Tai ran to see what was wrong, only to find Mimi, crying and yelling at the same time, "Mimi...."

"Sora...someone took him...my boy..."

"...aren't they supposed to watch what's going on?"

"Tai, they are...but, the security cameras are down..."

"...Mimi..."

"TK!" 

"...I...I....know who...the person is...i-" He got knocked out, the blood was everywhere, the walls, the floor, on everyone...erm...rather killed. Mimi screamed in horror. She grabbed onto Matt...

Suddenly the room went black, and they could hear loud cracking noises in the background.

"...uh...what the hell is happening?" Tai asked...  


"....Let's run Mimi...." Matt whispered, grabbing Sora along the way, the four of them ran into Kari's room, only to notice that Kari wasn't there....

"...Matt...where's Kari?"

"...how the hell can you see?" Tai asked.

"...The lights are back on...take your hands from your eyes..."

Tai lifted his hands just in time to see a familiar friend standing there, with a bloody bat, "...hello...friends..." his voice raspy, "...Let's party!"

__

Somebody else

round everyone else

You're watching your back

like you can't relax

Mimi cried in horror as he hit Matt in the head and the loud cracking sound was heard and he fell to the floor, blood everywhere...

"...Why Davis?" Mimi asked, crying.

"...oh I don't know, why did you hide that I had a son....and why...didn't you tell me you still loved me?"

Mimi looked at him puzzled, "W-"

The swift swing of the bat left a giant hole in the side of Mimi's head.

Sora looked at the two limp bodies on the floor, "...MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sora fell down dead beside Mimi, holding a flower, from the arrangement she was making for Kari.

"...You are one sick bas-"

"Ring around the room

You'll all be dead soon 

1, 2, 3...FOUR..."

The cracking sound of the bat and Tai fell down.

"They all fall down...dead! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!"

He walked out of the room, one more and he was finished. 

He picked up Steve, who was horrified, as he saw him mom, lying there... "Daddy, is she going to be ok?"

"...No...Steve, she's dead..."

"...why?"

"...I don't have time to play games, everyone in the hospital is dead, besides us, and we better hurry, before..."

Kari stood before him...guarding the door, holding a gun, from one of the officers around the hospital.

"Go ahead Kari...Kill me. Kill him...either way, you'll be all alone, no one to care for, Everyone is dead...except one...Joe's dead, Cody's dead, Mimi...Tai...Sora...they're all dead...and no one can stop me...Izzy...TK...Ken...all our friends....and guess what! You're next...now, put that gun down..."

Realizing all this, she turned the gun on herself...a loud banging noise could be heard throughout the dead hospital...

Davis crawled over to her, took a scalpel and cut open her stomach, the two seven month old babies from the womb, they cried and he smiled noticing one had Kari's hair color, the other his...cut off the umbilical cord and took them home, the clothes that he'd been getting a few months ago since he found out came in handy, so did the other items. 

__

You're trying to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to 

make things so complicated

I see the way you're acting like 

your somebody else gets me frustrated 

Davis opened his eyes and noticed he was in a hospital room, Kari held her stomach she knew she was getting ready to have twins, but the contractions weren't even that close together yet, "Kari?"

"Oh, how I've wanted to hear you're voice for a month now..."

"...What? I thought you were dead..."

Mimi, Steve, Matt, Tai, and Sora came in smiling, "...I thought they were dead to...I..."

"...the car accident was horrible...good thing we pulled you out before the fire started...killing TK..."

"...what?"

"...get the nurse..."

Mimi went and got the nurse for Davis, "Can I go?"

"...let me do some tests, and then...yes, if everything checks out..."

They waited a while, when the results came back, Kari was in labor, "Davis, you can leave...Kari, we have to get you to the maternity...the father can come too...you other guys can go to the waiting room...

After 12 hours, Davis and Kari had two beautiful children...Davis smiled, knowing that they were his, looking just like in his dream...the one that looked like him was a girl...and all that mattered to him was that they were a happy family...

__

life's like this you fall and you crawl and you 

break and you take what you get 

and you turn it into honesty 

promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin' 

****

Good huh? I loved this chapter, if you don't get it, Davis was in the accident, and this chapter was a dream, till the end...the other stuff wasn't a dream...in case you were wondering....

THE END...

Til the epilogue...that is!


End file.
